Operation Shooting Star
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Okay. We all know that the five Gundam pilots are guys, right?? Well, imagine if there are five MORE Gundam pilots, only this time: They're GIRLS!! What will happen?? Read and find out! ^.^ Chapter Three is up!
1. The Beginning of Operation Shooting Star

**_OPERATION SHOOTING STAR_**

**_BY: BRY_**__ a.k.a. Neko-chan (Meow!)

  
  


_Okay peoples, this story is my very first GW fan fic. PLEASE don't judge me!!! And don't sue me, either. I wrote this fan fic for fun, NOT for $. So, ENJOY!!!_ Please send any comments to supersgtpan@earthlink.net

  
  


**_Characters:_**__

  
  


**_HEERO YUY_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: Japanese

Eyes: Prussian blue

Hair: moss green

Gender: Male

Mobile Suit: Wing Gundam 01

  
  


**_DUO MAXWELL_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Eyes: Cobalt blue

Hair: Brown ( with a three foot braid!!)

Gender: Male

Mobile Suit: Gundam Deathscythe 02

  
  


**_TROWA BARTON_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: Latin Origin

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Brown (with bangs covering one eye)

Gender: Male

Mobile Suit: Gundam Heavyarms 03

  
  


**_QUATRE RABERBA WINNER_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: Arabic 

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Gender: Male

Mobile Suit: Gundam Sandrock 04

  
  


**_CHANG WUFEI_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: Chinese

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black (with a little ponytail)

Gender: Male 

Mobile Suit: Shenlong Gundam (A.K.A. Nataku) 05

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_BRYANNA de SALVA_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: Irish/Norwegian

Eyes: Gray

Hair: Orange-Red

Gender: Female

Mobile Suit: Nightstalker Gundam 001

  
  


**_AMY MICHLER_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: German/Italian

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Brown

Gender: Female

Mobile Suit: Gundam Deathblade 002

  
  


**_DAINE CURTINIA_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: French/Polynesian

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Gender: Female

Mobile Suit: Gundam Oblivion 003

  
  


**_SARA BISHOP_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: German/American

Eyes: Light green

Hair: Blonde

Gender: Female

Mobile Suit: Gundam Wave Walker 004

  
  


**_CECELIA WOOD_**__

Age: 15

Nationality: English/Russian

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Dark blue

Gender: Female

Mobile Suit: Gundam Fatal Fury 005

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ OPERATION SHOOTING STAR_**__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part One-

The Beginning of Operation Shooting Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A pair of cold, gray eyes stare out at Earth from space.

Suddenly, the visual communication system activates. The gray eyes flicker from their observations to the image appearing on the little screen.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think the Earth looks beautiful from space, Bryanna?", Amy asked; her face lit up with a grin.

Another TV screen flickered to life. This time Sara appeared.

"I know this sounds weird and corny, but it reminds me of a snow globe. The Earth IS beautiful."

Daine appeared on another screen.

"I know what you mean, Sara. In a way, it does remind me of a snow globe."

And, finally, Cecelia appeared on another screen.

"Even beauty can be deadly. Yes, the Earth is beautiful. But we were sent on a mission to destroy the deadly things growing on Earth. Namely, OZ."

"And the Romefeller Foundation."

This last comment was made by the owner of the pair of gray eyes.

"But Bryanna, what does Romefeller have to do with OZ?", asked Sara.

"OZ, the Order of Zodiac, is actually an organization that branched off from Romefeller.

While OZ is still our main target, Romefeller will very soon become a target itself."

A beep alerted the 5 Gundam pilots.

"Enemies at 12 o'clock. I will deal with them.", Bryanna said; after she counted OZ's mobile suits and determined what weapons they had. With words of encouragement, the other 4 Gundam pilots left her.

Hmmmm. Two Aries and a Leo. Easy.

As she neared them, she listened in on their comm channel.

"What is that flying at us?"

"Don't know."

"DAMN!! It's a Gundam!!!!!!"

After the three pilots discovered that Nightstalker was a Gundam, they used everything they had to try and destroy her. When Bryanna got bored with dodging laser cannon beams and blocking bullets, she brought out her laser energy sword. Before she dealt the final blow, she reopened the communication channels.

"Idiots.", she sneered. Then cut the mobile suits in half.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Amy sat watching the battle. Unknown to her, there were tears streaming down her face.

What happened to you, Bryanna? What made you so cold-hearted?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bryanna sat staring at the only people she considered friends. To her, they were more than friends. They were family.

They were so close to her. They were like her, for they all had two nationalities.

Amy, with her dark brown eyes filled with life, her shoulder length light brown hair pulled back in an elegant French twist.

Sara, her light green eyes filled with humor, her blonde hair slightly curled.

Daine, her black eyes filled with innocence, her blue-black hair streaming around her face

to her shoulders blades.

And Cecelia, her purple eyes filled with compassion, and her dark blue hair cut short to keep it out of her face.

But how do I regard myself? She stared at her reflection in the cockpit's window.

Red-orange hair came to her elbows, supposedly showing a temper that was never shown. Hard, cold, gray eyes. People said that her eyes were the type that could see into a person's soul. But that wasn't true. Her eyes were cold, empty. They neither showed nor portrayed emotion. If it was true, that the eyes are a window to a person's soul, then she had none. That's right, she thought, I have no soul. I lost it years ago.

Snapped back to reality, Bryanna remembered that the girls had to separate. But first, they had to pick code names.

"Hmmmm. I don't know.", Amy said. "How about Eliza Terrel?"

"It's nice, Amy. I mean, Eliza.", Sara said. "I want mine to be Nikki Markis."

Daine said, "Good choices, you two. Mine's Astrid Dorthia."

"Nice. My code name is Celia Campbell.", said Cecelia.

"Campbell?", asked Nikki.

"Sure, why not? Campbell Soup is my favorite soup company. So my code name's a tribute to them!"

"What's your code name, Bryanna?", asked Eliza.

"Morgan Le Fay."

"Cool name!", Eliza exclaimed.

Morgan nodded at her.

Frowning, Astrid asked, "Isn't Morgan Le Fay a woman from Arthurian legend?"

"Yes, she is.", Morgan replied. "It is time. We must split up. Remember our mission. Locate the 5 male Gundam pilots. When we locate them all, we will then team up and fight OZ together. Don't go anywhere without your wrist communicator."

Then the 5 girls broke up. Each went to their destination assigned to them by their Mobile Suit scientist.

Morgan and Eliza went to St. Gabriel's Private School, in England.

Nikki went to a Maganac Military Base, in Arabia.

Astrid joined a traveling circus.

And Celia went to a United Earth Sphere Alliance base camp.

  
  


* * *

  
  


This sucks., thought Celia to herself. Why'd I have to get stuck with THIS destination?

The smell of old blood reached her nose. She started to gag.

"This smells!", she muttered under her breath.

"If the smell of blood makes you gag, think of what a battle will do. You're too weak.", said a voice, sneering.

Celia jerked her head around to try and spot who had spoken.

She found him. He was Chinese, looked no more than fifteen, and had soot black hair and eyes.

"Is that so?", she asked him with a raised eyebrow. "And how do YOU know?"

With that, she spun on her heel and started to look for Sally Po, the commander of this small base.

Wufei watched the new trainee leave. Something's different about this one. , he thought.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The hot, dry wind blew across the desert; picking up sand and tossing it at it's unsuspecting victim.

"Drat!", Nikki yelled as she tried to rub the sand out of her eyes.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

As Nikki's vision cleared, she looked around to see who had spoken. She spotted a blond boy with kind blue eyes flanked by two men who appeared to be either bodyguards or soldiers.

"No, nothing's wrong.", Nikki replied, "The wind just tossed some sand into my eyes. Can you please help me? I'm the new mobile suit mechanic and I'm supposed to meet someone named Quatre Raberba Winner. But I appear to be lost. I would really appreciate it if you could point me in his direction."

"I'm Quatre. It's nice to have you part of our mechanic team. I apologize, but I was never able to get your name."

"My name is Nikki Markis."

"It's a beautiful name, Nikki. Would you like to meet your mechanic partner? Her name is Kathleen Ernestio."

"I would like that very much, Quatre."

"Then please come with us, Nikki."

With that, Quatre, Nikki, and the two bodyguards set off towards a large mobile suit and plane hanger.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"This is an impressive resume, Astrid.", the ringmaster said as he scanned the paper.

"Thank you, sir.", Astrid replied.

"So you would be able to do any act?"

"Yes, ringmaster."

"Well, right now we have an opening for lion trainer."

"It would be an honor to be accepted into this circus as a lion trainer."

"Well then, welcome aboard.", the ringmaster said. "Oh, I must warn you. There is a boy who often helps feed and exercise the lions. His name is Trowa."

"Oh?", asked Astrid with interest.

"Yes. Would you like to meet him?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, ringmaster."

As the ringmaster was giving Astrid a tour of the circus grounds, he spotted a young woman throwing knives at a boy dressed in a clown costume.

"Ah. There's Trowa and Cathrine now. Let me introduce you to your assistant. Cathrine is our knife-thrower. She's very good."

"Yes, she is. I can see that she has a natural ability and has had years of training."

Astrid walked over to Cathrine after she was done throwing a knife that narrowly missed Trowa's face.

"May I try?", Astrid asked.

"Who are you?", was Catherine's reply.

"My name is Astrid Dorthia. I'm the new lion trainer, but I can also throw knives. My friend taught me."

When Astrid mentioned that she was the new lion trainer, Trowa's green eyes flickered over to her in interest. It takes a lot of courage to tame my noble friends., he thought. 

With a smile, Cathrine handed a knife to Astrid. Astrid accepted the knife with a nod.

Tossing the knife from hand to hand, she tested it's weight. She noticed that the knife's balance was off. Astrid turned and looked at Cathrine. She saw the challenge in Cathrine's violet eyes. With a slight smile, Astrid nodded; accepting the challenge.

With a deft flick of her wrist, the knife's blade ended up between two of her fingers. Still

looking at Cathrine, she threw the knife at Trowa.

Trowa, usually so calm, blinked in surprise and shock. The knife was embedded in the wood--an inch away from his face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Class, please welcome our two new students.", the nun addressed her class. "This is Eliza Terrel. Eliza, please come forward and greet the class."

Eliza stepped forward and bobbed a curtsy.

"Hello! It's an honor to meet all of you!"

Duo was sitting next to Heero. He leaned in close to Heero and whispered, "She's cute!"

Heero just looked at him with disdain.

"Settle down, class. I still need to introduce your other classmate." The nun turned to a person hidden in the shadows. "Everyone, please welcome Morgan Le Fay."

A girl stepped into view. When she stood next to the nun, she made a graceful curtsy.

"A pleasure."

Her voice betrayed no emotion, while with Eliza you could tell she was happy and excited.

"Class. Class! CLASS!!!!! Please, settle down!! It is time to start your studies. Eliza, Morgan, you may take the two empty seats by Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy."

As the girls were climbing the stairs to reach their seats, Heero noticed that something was odd. He quickly realized what it was. While Eliza moved like a normal person, Morgan moved like a cat. Her footsteps made no noise. Her movements were fluid, stealthy. He blinked.. Morgan was moving like any other person. How strange. I must have imagined it. As Eliza neared, Duo stood up and gallantly pulled out the chair for her. Eliza grinned at him and whispered, "Thank you."

Heero watched Morgan out of the corner of his eye. She pulled out her chair and sat down. The red-headed girl appeared to be paying close attention to the nun.

Actually, Morgan was scouting the classroom. She took note of the exits- the doors and windows. She then studied the other students. They all looked like normal private school students. Including a girl who had long blonde hair and was staring at Yuy, drooling. Morgan tried to remember who she was. Oh yes. Her name was Relena Darlian. Maxwell and Yuy were the only students, besides Eliza and herself, that didn't fit in with the typical private school student image.

A hand lightly tapped her shoulder. She looked up into Duo's smiling face.

Duo was shocked to see that Morgan's eyes were cold, hard, and glittering. Her eyes are like Heero's., he thought. He was surprised and-he admitted to himself-felt more than a little fear. He forced the grin back on his face. He handed her a note, carefully folded. From Eliza, he mouthed to her. Morgan plucked the note from Duo's fingers. And, without a rustle betraying the note's presence, quickly opened it. It read:

**_Morgan-_**

**_ After class, should we call the others? I want to see how they're doing. For some reason, I feel worried. Especially about Celia._**

**_*~Eliza~*_**

**_ P.S.- Don't you think Duo's cute?_**__

  
  


A short time later, Duo gave Eliza a carefully folded note. It read:

**_Yes, we'll call the others on the wrist communicators._**__

Figures. Of course she wouldn't answer the P.S., Eliza thought with a sigh. She looked up and saw that Duo was looking at her and grinning. Blushing, she smiled back. Then she returned her attention back to the nun.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Celia was angry. In fact, she was more than angry. She was furious. 

She saw the source of her anger striding arrogantly across the base camp. 

Male chauvinistic pig! How DARE he tell Sally that I'm not fit for battle! That I'm weak!!!! I bet that**_ I_**__ have more battle experience than he does!!

Apparently, Wufei had spotted her; for he had changed direction and was walking purposely toward her.

"Hello, Wufei.", she said, her voice ultra sweet.

Wufei, not understanding what it means when a female's tone of voice goes ultra sweet, replied, "Hello, Celia. How are you?"

"I_ was _doing fine.", she replied, voice still sweet. Then, suddenly, was filled with venom. 

"Until Sally told me the main points of a discussion you had with her. About ME."

Wufei, finally understanding, looked closely at Celia's eyes. The usual laughter in her purple eyes was gone. It was replaced by a cold, glittering fury. Ah, so you **_do _**__have a fighting spirit., he thought. 

"Yes, I do remember having a conversation about you with Sally.", he told her smugly.

If it was possible, the fury in her eyes grew.

"**_SHUT UP, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!! I HAT-",_**__ she was broken off in mid-tirade by the appearance of OZ mobile suits.

DRAT!!!! I wasn't done yelling at Wufei! She turned her fury from Wufei to the mobile suits. They'll regret this!!!

She typed her access code into her wrist communicator and ran to her hidden Gundam. Thank God for cloaking devices!, she thought as she climbed into the cockpit.

"Come on, Fatal Fury! Let's go kick some OZ butt!"

But as she neared the battlefield, she saw that a Gundam was already fighting. She quickly identified it as the Shenlong Gundam. As Celia studied the battlefield, she noticed that the Shenlong was being hit more and more often. Finally, it was immobile. 

Stupid pilot. He should have dodged, _then_ struck his attackers. Oh well, guess that means that I get to save the day.

"Computer, how many enemy mobile suits?"

Celia quickly read the computer screen. Hmmmm..... Two hundred OZ mobile suits. One unknown suit. The unknown would be the Shenlong.

"Buckle up, boys and girls; 'cause here come _trouble_!"

With that, she threw herself into the fight. Thirty minutes later, she was finished.

As she was heading back to her hiding place, she thought, now I know that there's a Gundam pilot in this area.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Damn! How could I have been so stupid?! Now I have to repair Nataku and that will take several days! In that time, OZ might strike again! Damn it!", yelled Wufei, ranting at the top of his lungs. He put his head in his hands. "What am I to do? And to make matters worse, that mystery Gundam showed up. Where did it come from? Who piloted it? Is it an enemy or friend? Arrrggghhh!!! I better tell the others about it."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nikki had just met Kathleen. Instantly, they became friends. Kathleen was friendly and had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Kathleen was amazed at how much Nikki knew about mobile suit mechanics.

"Well, everything that I know, I owe to my friend.", was Nikki reply.

"And whoever your friend is, she must be an excellent mechanic. One of the best. You're a great mechanic, too."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Quatre appeared.

"Hello Kathleen. Hello Nikki. How is she doing, Kathleen?"

"She's an excellent mechanic, Master Quatre. One of the best that I've ever seen. She's even better than me!"

Quatre stared at Nikki intently.

"You must be _very_ good. Kathleen doesn't give praise lightly."

Nikki blushed a little at his compliment.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Quatre.", Quatre asked, smiling softly at Nikki.

"Alright....Quatre.", Nikki replied, blushing, but still smiling.

Quatre was about to say more, except he was interrupted by his manservant.

"I'm very sorry, sir, Master Quatre, but one of your 'friends' has an urgent message. Would you like to receive it in the communication center, or your rooms?"

"My rooms, please. Thank you." Then Quatre turned back to the two girls. He gave them each a small bow. "If you would please excuse me, ladies? Nikki, afterwards, would you like to take a tour of my father's estate?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Quatre. Thank you.", Nikki replied.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Quatre turned off the screen as Wufei's image faded. Hmmm.... A new Gundam. Is it enemy or friend? Then he asked himself a question that Wufei hadn't realized. Are there more?

He then remembered that he had promised to give Nikki a tour of the estate. Smiling, he went off to look for her.

When he found her, he was very surprised.

She was hanging from a bar-upside down-tinkering with a mobile suit's visual system, located in its head.

"Hi Nikki! Are you ready?"

Looking down, Nikki finally noticed him.

"Hello again. Yes, I'm ready. Just let me get down and wash my hands."

She smiled down at him from her perch. Then, with a flip, was falling. Quatre held his breath and felt his heart race and jump to his throat. And Nikki landed on the walkway in a crouch. Quatre let out the breath he had been holding. When he was able to breathe again, he started to scold her.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!! You scared me half to death!!"

Nikki looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Why not? It's not like I was goin'

to get hurt or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've been doing it for a while now."

"That makes me feel _much _better. Are you ready for the tour?"

"Yes, just give me two minutes."

She ran to a sink and quickly washed her hands. When Nikki was finished, she walked back to Quatre, a smile on her face.

"All ready."

"Great, let's go!"

Nikki thought everything was beautiful. The mansion, the main garden, the rose garden, the maze, the huge pond, and the small forest.

"How do you keep everything so _green_?, Nikki asked. "After all, this_ is_ a desert."

Quatre smiled at her. "Constant watering.", was his answer.

After that, Nikki looked at everything in renewed awe.

"Come on, Nikki! We still have one more stop!", Quatre exclaimed happily as he dragged her off in a new direction.

"Oh, what!? Please tell me!", Nikki begged as she was pulled along.

"The stables!", Quatre replied, laughing.

"Horses!?", Nikki exclaimed. "Let's go!" And then she proceeded to drag_ him_ along.

As Quatre showed her the stables, she told him how much she loved horses.

"But, my friend loves them more.", she commented as she stared adoringly a dark brown Clysdale.

"Really? Well then, pick out two horses. One for you and the other for your friend."

"Oh, no! I can't! These horses are too expensive, Quatre, too beautiful!!", Nikki exclaimed, shocked at Quatre's unselfishness.

"Please accept my gift? Please? My family often gives away horses and other things as gifts to our friends.", Quatre reassured her.

"Am I your friend?", Nikki asked tentatively.

"Yes.", he replied with a smile.

"Okay, Quatre. I accept your gift. Thank you _so_ much!"

During the tour, Nikki had spotted a gorgeous Quarter horse mare. The body was the same color of her hair, blonde. The mane and tail were snow white. As Nikki approached, the mare looked at her with crystal blue eyes and snorted softly.

"You picked a great horse, Nikki. This lil' beauty is loyal and kind. If you treat her right, she'll do anything for you."

"Thank you, Quatre.", she said as the mare gently nuzzled her.

"What're you going to name her?", Quatre asked.

"Hmmmm.... How 'bout 'Sunshine'?"

"Very appropriate, with her coloring. Now you get to pick out a horse for your friend, Nikki."

"I don't mean to be a bother, Quatre, but do you have any Arabs? My friend loves Arabs."

"Sure, please follow me, Nikki."

Nikki left Sunshine with a regretful glance. Quatre saw this and smiled to himself.

Nikki soon spotted the type of horse that Morgan would like. For an Arab, he was big- -

huge, really. As big as a male Clysdale (and they're about six feet or more!). He was very spirited, but Nikki knew that Morgan could control him. He was black and had dark green eyes.

"Uhhhh... Nikki, I really don't think that he is a wise choice.", Quatre said, while staring at the Arab with large eyes.

Nikki smiled at him.

"Don't worry. My friend _likes_ spirited horses.

Thank you sooo much, Quatre!! I'll never, ever be able to repay you!" With that, she gave him the address of where Morgan was staying, and gave him a quick hug. She then hurriedly ran off to spend more time with Sunshine. Quatre watched her run off. A smile was on his face. He knew_ exactly_ where she was headed.

He looked down at the piece of paper and he noticed that Heero and Duo were staying at the same place.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Astrid was happy. Tonight was her first performance. She had sent the girls a message asking them to come hours ago. She hoped they would come.

Cathrine had let her use one of her costumes. It was beautiful, really. The pants were skintight black velvet. She wearing a tight long sleeved silver sequined shirt. Over_ that_ she was wearing black vest with silver fringe. The ankle boots matched the vest.

Ah, nothing like a good outfit to boost a woman's confidence.

I hope that the girls will see me like this!

Suddenly, one of the lions let out a snarl. Astrid turned around.

"Hush, Sasha. Down, Simba. Back, Miko. Nala, come to me."

Slowly, on padded feet, the great carnivore came to her. "Nala, lay."

Astrid looked around. What upset the lions?, she asked herself.

There! Movement! Slowly, the figure came into the light. It was Trowa.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just came to say good luck."

"Thank you, Trowa."

"May I ask you a question, Astrid?", Trowa asked, looking at Astrid.

"Sure."

"Where did you learn how to throw knives like that?"

Astrid looked up into the night sky and smiled in remembrance. "My friend showed me. I hate to say this, but she's a better knife thrower."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's very good. Probably the best in the world."

"Astrid, your act is about to come on!", a disembodied voice yelled from the tent.

"Oh! I gotta go! Wish me luck, Trowa! Sasha, Miko, Simba, Nala! Come!"

When Astrid was far enough away, Trowa whispered, "Good luck."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eliza couldn't wait for Astrid to come on! She had always loved circuses, and this one was especially good.

Sitting on her right was Morgan. Next to her was Celia. Nikki was on Eliza's left.

Finally, the ringmaster appeared.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight you have seen many amazing things, but before the show ends, let me introduce one more act! May I present to you...... Astrid the Lion Tamer!"

One by one the lights went out. Then there was a burst of light. And there Astrid was, standing on the backs of two running lions. With a graceful flip, she jumped to the ground. Her bow was smooth and practiced.

Eliza thoroughly enjoyed Astrid's act. It was funny, serious, playful, and scary. 

When the act was over, the four girls went outside to congratulate Astrid.

"It was wonderful!", exclaimed Eliza.

"Stunning!", was Celia's opinion.

"Magnificent!", Nikki said.

Morgan gave a slight nod.

While the girls were trading news, Morgan wandered off. Finally, she found what she was looking for. The lions's cages.

Morgan stuck her hand into Miko's cage. He came over to her. He snarled at her-until he caught a scent of her. Interested, he wandered over. Morgan began to stroke him, massaging his ears and rubbing under his chin. As she stroked him, he began to chuff-a large cat's purr. I wish you were free., she thought sadly.

A voice said, "The lions come to you. They come to me also." A boy dressed as a clown stepped into the light. "My name is Trowa. What's yours?"

"Morgan."

Trowa stood watching Morgan a little while longer. Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Shortly after Trowa left, Morgan returned to the group.

Eliza watched as Morgan quietly rejoined the group of girls.

"Eliza and I must go now. Tomorrow we have school.", Morgan said.

Eliza was sorry that they had to go now, but Morgan was right. Besides, she didn't want to fall asleep in class in front of Duo!

As Morgan was climbing into Nightstalker, Nikki's face appeared on one of the screens.

"Morgan, I must warn you. A large package will be arriving for you soon. Bye!" And, with that, her image winked out.

Eliza, knowing what the 'large package' was, smiled smugly to herself. I can't wait to see Morgan's face!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Quatre watched as Nikki cantered across the desert, riding atop Sunshine. They look _right_ together., he thought to himself. I'm glad I gave the mare to her.

"Master Quatre, Master Quatre! OZ forces are starting to attack!", a voice yelled over the intercom system.

Moving into action, Quatre yelled, "Ready the Sandrock for battle!"

Quatre, remembering that Nikki was out on the battlefield, ran to the window. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was riding away from OZ's mobile suits.

Nikki was beyond furious. How DARE OZ interrupt my ride with Sunshine! They'll pay!

She directed Sunshine toward her cloaked Gundam. When they reached Wave Walker, Nikki jumped off of Sunshine. She slapped the horse on her rump, urging her back to the estate. With that taken care of, she climbed into her Gundam.

When the Gundam's visual system came on line, she saw that another Gundam was already fighting. Hmmm.... Gundam Sandrock. Guess there's a Gundam pilot in this area after all. Better go help him. With that thought in mind, she charged into the battlefield. It was quick work finishing the OZ troops with the help of Sandrock. After the battle, she quickly activated the cloaking mechanism.

So, Quatre thought, there are other Gundams. Wufei was right. But I doubt that they're enemies. After all, this one helped me. I'd better go and inform Heero.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Oh, yeah? Well, you're pond scum!", yelled Celia at, who else?, Wufei.

"And you're a woman. Weak. Dependent on us males.", was Wufei's reply.

"I'm weak, am I? I challenge you to a martial arts tournament.", said a very furious Celia.

"I accept your challenge, Celia.", Wufei replied. "But you're going to lose."

With Sally as the observer, they began their fight. Both were very good. After half an hour, Celia finally managed to beat Wufei, with an uppercut to his chin. They bowed at each other, showing respect.

"Wh-Where did you learn to fight like that?", Wufei asked Celia, when he managed to catch his breath.

"A friend taught me. She's a better fighter than I am."

"Wh-Wh-What?! A woman?!"

"Yes.", Celia replied. "She was trained in all the fighting arts. Including, the ninja. And now, you can't regard women as weak, 'cause I just kicked your butt!", Celia said gleefully. She then walked away, laughing.

Wufei watched her go.

Someday, I will tame you, little hellion.

  
  



	2. Secrets Revealed

Operation Shooting Star By: Neko-chan 

  
  


**Operation Shooting Star**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part Two-

Secrets Revealed

  
  


"Duo, wake up! Something important has come up!"

Duo only groaned and rolled over.

Heero stared at him for a few moments.

Looks like I will have to do this the hard way., Heero thought. He picked up a glass of ice cold water that was lying on top of Duo's bedside table. And then preceded to dump the water on Duo's head.

"What the....". Duo shot out of bed.

"Good, you're awake.", Heero said coldly.

"No thanks to you!", Duo shot back.

"Quiet. I just received a message from Quatre. One of the new Gundams helped him defeat attacking OZ troops. I checked the surrounding areas to see if any new people have been around lately. In Quatre's area, a new mechanic was hired. Her name is Nikki Markis. In Wufei's area, a new trainee was sent to Sally Po's camp. Her name is Celia Campbell. Searching deeper, I found something important. These girls appeared on the same day. So, just in case, I checked our area for any new people. Eliza and Morgan came up. I hacked into their school files. They were admitted into the school on the same day that the other girls showed up."

Duo stared at Heero for a long moment.

Then he started laughing. "You.... You.... You think that Eliza and Morgan are_ Gundam_ _pilots_?!" He was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day, the 'large package' arrived for Morgan. She thought that the stallion was beautiful. He was a pure black Arab that was as big as a Clysdale. He had grey eyes the same shade as hers. The color of storm clouds. He was gorgeous. And he was _hers_.

"What're you going to call him?", Eliza asked.

"Draco.", Morgan said. 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful horse. Hey, isn't Draco Latin for 'dragon'?", Eliza asked.

Morgan turned around and smiled at Eliza. "Yes, it is. It seems that you've been paying attention in class, ne?"

Eliza smiled back. "Yeah, I have been. But I'll never be as good at languages as you are. Let's see.... You know Latin, English, Norwegian, Gaelic, Spanish, French, and Japanese. Is there anything that I missed?"

"Italian and Greek.", Morgan replied smugly, then returned her attention back to Draco.

Eliza just shook her head in amazement.

As Morgan was stabling Draco, she realized that he was going to be a problem. The students at the school were not allowed to have pets. Guess that means I'm going to have to bring up my files and make it so that keeping Draco won't be a problem., she thought. Afterwards, she headed for her and Eliza's dorm room. She quickly booted up her laptop. 

As she brought up her files, she realized that someone had hacked into them. Someone's been naughty., she thought. She decided to check Eliza's files. They had been hacked into, too. Eyes narrowing, Morgan started to follow the hacker's trail.

Finally, she found the identity of the hacker. Heero Yuy. She quickly checked his personal files. Her eyes narrowed further when she realized that she would need a password. She thought for a moment. Heero was Japanese, so he probably used some of his language in the password. She frowned in concentration, then smiled when it came to her. She quickly typed in: DUO, THE BRAIDED BAKA. 

"Yatta!", she cried when the computer told her to proceed. Morgan quickly checked his personal files. She swore in all of the languages she knew when she came to a particular file. He had found out about Celia and Nikki last night. And now he suspects Eliza and myself. Our cover's blown. Checking further, she discovered that he hadn't found out about Astrid, yet. 

Morgan quickly erased her path, and then shut down her laptop. I'll contact Astrid and see if we can join her. But first, I have to tell the other girls.

"ELIZA!!!", she yelled, running out of her room. "We have an emergency!!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yes! I'm leaving Mr. Super Male Ego! I'm free! FREE!!!

Celia was thinking this as she was dancing around her tent, packing her things. When she was finished, she started to head for Fatal Fury.

"Hey! Where are you going?!", she heard Wufei yell as he came towards her. When he was near her, she said, "I'm leaving."

"Oh, no you're not! I won't let you!", he bravely said and stepped in front of her.

Celia finally gave in to temptation. She did what she had always wanted to do. She gave Wufei a black eye.

"Adios!", she yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Master Quatre! Miss Markis's rooms are empty! And Sunshine isn't in her stall! I found only this note, in Miss Markis's bedroom!", the manservant yelled, running down the hall. When he had caught up to Quatre, the manservant gave him the note.

**__**

**_Quatre-_**

**_ Thank you so much for your kindness and generosity. I will never forget you. I must go. Please find it in your heart to forgive me._**

**_-Nikki _**__

  
  


Where did she go?, Quatre thought, looking at the note sadly. We must find her!

  
  


* * *

  
  


With a last push of a button, Morgan and Eliza's school files disappeared.

"So it's time to leave?", Eliza asked.

Morgan nodded.

Eliza sighed, then went to put her stuff into her Gundam.

As Eliza left, Morgan thought to herself, Just one more thing to do; then I'll leave.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duo came running across the lawn, yelling, "Heero! Heero!", while a paper flapped in his hand.

When Duo finally reached Heero, he handed the piece of paper to him.

"I found this in our rooms.", Duo said, gasping for breath.

Heero quickly read the note. It was very short. It said:

  
  


**_Stay out of my way._**

**_-Morgan_**__

  
  


Duo continued, "I thought that this was a joke, so I went to their room. Heero, their room is empty!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Welcome to my circus, girls.", the ringmaster said, greeting the four 'sisters' of Astrid.

Eliza, Celia, and Nikki smiled at him.

Morgan just watched.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Circus Acts, Danger, and Battle

Operation Shooting Star By: Neko-chan

Oh, and I must warn the people trying to email me: My email address has been changed. I am now located at: [TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com][1] Remember, I love comments!

  
  
  
  


**Operation Shooting Star**

  
  
  
  


Part Three-

Circus Acts, Danger, and Battle

  
  


"So, what can you ladies do?", asked the ringmaster.

"I can be a clown.", Eliza suggested, smiling charmingly up at the ringmaster. Celia and Nikki agreed with Eliza.

"And what can you do.... ?", the ringmaster asked, turning to Morgan and subtlety asked for her name.

"Morgan.", she said, offering her name to him. Continuing, she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, recently a zoo gave us several animal babies. A snow leopard, panther, tiger, ocelot, clouded leopard, cheetah, and a lion. Can you train them, put on an act with them, _and_ be a trick rider?"

"Yes.", was Morgan's reply.

"Thank you so much, m'dear! Let me take you to the cubs."

Astrid, Celia, Eliza, and Nikki wandered off, preparing for their acts. The ringmaster quickly led Morgan to the pen where the circus was keeping the baby animals.

When the cubs saw Morgan, they came right over.

"I'll let you get acquainted with them.", the ringmaster said. "I'll check on you later."

"Fine."

With that, the ringmaster left.

Let's see... What shall I name you all?, Morgan thought, looking down at her new friends. The snow leopard will be...Andes. The panther will be...Stalker. The clouded leopard will be Asia. The cheetah's name will be Blaze. The tiger will be Bengal. The ocelot is Brazil. And, finally, the lion will be named Braveheart. 

Soon she had practiced her circus act with the cubs and Draco.

Unknown to her, Trowa was watching.

Later on that night, Trowa sent an encoded message to Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei.

It read:

  
  


**_Please come to the performance tonight._**

**_-Trowa_**__

  
  


* * *

  
  


Something's up., Heero thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Wonder what's wrong., thought Duo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


I wonder what Trowa wants., Quatre thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Something's happening at the circus., thought Wufei.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Morgan watched as the girls prepared for their acts. Nikki, Eliza, and Celia's act was first. They, with Trowa, were putting on a comedy for the toddlers. The act included tumbles, flips, knock-knock jokes, tiny cars, and, of course, pies.

Astrid's act was in the middle of the show. It was basically a repeat of the last one. 

Morgan's act was last. She had a long time to wait. For her, patience was a strength and a virtue well learned. She settled back into her seat, to wait.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wow! We look great!, thought Eliza as she looked at her friends.

Astrid was wearing the outfit she had worn before, on her first performance.

Nikki, Celia, and herself were wearing white tank tops under bright pink suspenders and lime green clown pants (think of Trowa's clown pants-then change the color to lime green). They had genie-like bright orange slippers on their feet, and bright yellow top hats on their heads.

I bet we could glow in the dark!, thought Eliza with a smile.

Then she turned her attention to Morgan. Her outfit reminds me of her namesake., Eliza thought with a shiver.

Morgan Le Fay was an evil seductress from Arthurian legend. The most famous enchantress in all of Camelot. In the legends, Morgan Le Fay had red hair-just like Bryanna.

Morgan was wearing skin tight black leather pants. She was wearing a long-sleeved white pirate-like shirt. Over _that_, she was wearing a snow leopard print vest. Her ankle boots matched the vest. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Someone (probably Cathrine) had curled the hair that cascaded down from her ponytail. Also, someone (probably Cathrine again) had put glitter in her hair and had put two feathers (one silver, the other black) in her hair on the side of her head. Morgan was also wearing make-up. She had silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner on her eyes. Her lipstick was blood red.

She looks wild., Eliza thought with a shudder. Dangerous. Untamable. I feel sorry for her enemies.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Move.", Heero told the boy who was in his way.

"Why?", Duo complained. "This place's crowded. There's hardly enough room for _me_, let alone you!"

Heero stared at him. Duo paled.

He quickly scooted over, making room for Heero. While he was doing this, he muttered, "Fine, fine. I'm moving, Heero of the Big Butt." Duo said this last part softly, so that Heero wouldn't hear him.

"God! I feel like I'm a sardine in a can!", Duo complained, _loudly._

"Quiet.", Heero ordered. "The show is about to start."

The ringmaster came into the spotlight. He bowed to the audience, the said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We have many amazing things for you tonight! So, without further ado, I give you the Parade of Clowns!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


As Trowa and the girls were making their way into the center ring, Duo stared in astonishment at one of the girls.

He leaned in close to Heero and asked, "Hey! Isn't the brown-haired clown Eliza?"

Heero looked at him and gave him a small nod.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Across the tent, Quatre and Wufei were sitting together. At the same time, they turned to each other and said,

"That's Nikki!"

"That's Celia!"

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Trowa quickly scanned the audience. He found Quatre and Wufei quickly. Then he spotted Heero and Duo.

Good., he thought. They're here.

  
  


* * *

  
  


As this was going on, Heero was thinking to himself. Eliza's here, so it's a good chance that Morgan is here, too. But where is she? Since Eliza is in the show, Morgan probably is, too. So all I have to do is wait for her to come on, to see if my theory is right or wrong.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Morgan had _never_ told anyone this: she was psychic. Her act was next, and as she was waiting for the ringmaster to announce her, she had a premonition of Heero, in the audience, watching her.

Kuso!, she thought, swearing in Japanese. He was here!

Oh, well. There's nothing I can do. As the saying goes: The show must go on.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Every male's (from ages 13 to 22) eyes widened when Morgan rode into the ring, standing on top of Draco. Every girl in the circus had appealed to them. Eliza, Nikki, and Celia to their playful side. Cathrine to their wild side. But Morgan was different. She appealed to the predator deep inside themselves. She was wild and dangerous. Untamable.

She was a cat made human. A dagger wrapped in velvet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


This is easy., Morgan thought as she rode into the ring. Now it's time for fun!

With that thought in mind, she gracefully executed a back flip. And landed sitting on top of Draco.

She gently eased him into a canter. Morgan did another flip and ended up in a handstand. Then she did a one-handed handstand.

She did a couple more flips to impress the audience. Then she jumped off of Draco.

Then, one by one, the cubs came out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finally, Morgan's act was over. The circus show ended.

All of a sudden, Eliza ran back into the tent. "Ringmaster! Ringmaster!", she cried. "There's a fist fight going on outside!"

Hearing this, Morgan quickly ran outside. She recognized the two boys who were fighting. They had introduced themselves to her before the show.

What were their names again?, Morgan thought. Oh, yes, now I remember! Albert and Johnathan!

Johnathan swung a left hook at Albert's face. Albert ducked. Then, when Johnathan was distracted, Albert kneed Johnathan in the stomach. Johnathan doubled over, then fell to the ground.

Albert started kicking Johnathan in the side, until he passed out.

That's enough., thought Morgan. She then ran toward Albert. Morgan did a jump kick and kicked Albert in the face. His eyes rolled back in his head, showing only white. Before his fell to the ground, he was unconscious. 

Moran looked down at the two boys, her eyes emotionless.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eliza, Astrid, Nikki, and Celia watched the fight. After it, Astrid ran off to call the police.

Unknown to them, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were watching them from the shadows.

Heero turned to Trowa, "Are they the reason you brought us?"

"Yes.", Trowa answered quietly. "They say that they are Astrid's sisters; but, as you can see, there is no family resemblance between them. Also, before this, Astrid never talked about having sisters. The four girls just mysteriously appeared this morning. So, as you can see, I was suspicious. Are these the girls you are looking for?"

"Yup! These are the girls we're looking for! I'd recognize Eliza anywhere!", Duo said.

"Yes. That's Nikki. She was part of our mobile suit mechanic team. She's very good.", Quatre said.

"Yes, that's Celia. She's the little hellion that gave me this black eye.", Wufei said, gently touching his black eye, then wincing at the pain.

"Yes. Morgan is here.", said Heero. "Trowa, how long ago did Astrid join the circus?"

"Two weeks ago."

Heero turned to the other Gundam pilots. "She's one, too."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later on that night, the girls were celebrating their first performances in Morgan and Eliza's trailer. (Nikki, Celia, and Astrid were bunking together in another trailer.) The party included the usual: junk food, soda, pillow fights, and nail painting.

"Come on, Morgan! Not that color! Anything but that! How 'bout I paint your nails bright pink?", Nikki asked, pleading with Morgan.

Morgan glared at Nikki. "I do _not _want to look like that girl from school. I think her name was....Relena. I want my nails to be black."

"Fine, fine, fine. Black it is.", grumbled Nikki.

After everyone had their nails painted, Morgan turned to the girls and gave them a wicked smile.

"Uh-oh! Morgan's planning something!", Astrid giggled.

"What?! Tell us!", Eliza exclaimed.

"Well,", Morgan began, "what's a true slumber party without truth or dare? Shall we play?"

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

"I go first!"

"Let's play!"

Morgan turned to Eliza and said, "Shall I begin? Truth or _dare_?"

Eliza visibly paled.

"Truth! Truth! Truth!", yelled Eliza.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Unknown to the girls, Trowa had put a bug in both of their trailers. And, at that very moment, the five male Gundam pilots were unashamedly listening to their conversation.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Eliza, what do you _truly_ think about Duo Maxwell?", Morgan asked evilly.

"Wh-What?"

"Answer the question.", Morgan demanded.

Eliza turned bright pink.

"I-I-I think he's cute. I like him."

"Would you go out with him?"

"If he asks me, yes."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Yipppeee!", Duo shouted. He started doing an Irish jig around Trowa's trailer.

"Sit down, you baka and sorry excuse for a man!", Wufei said to Duo, disdainfully.

Duo complied, but as he was sitting down, he was muttering to himself (happily), "She likes me! She likes me!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eliza turned to Nikki. "Truth or dare?", she asked.

"Hmmm.... Truth."

Okay. We know a guy gave you Sunshine. Who is he, and do you like him?"

Hearing this, Nikki's eyes went all dreamy-like. "His name is Quatre Raberba Winner. And yes, I like him. He's cute, he's nice, and he's so, so sweet."

  
  


* * *

  
  


All the boys, except for Heero, turned to Quatre. He was blushing!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nikki then turned to Celia. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When you were at the base camp, did you meet a guy? If you did, what did you think of him?"

Celia gave a nasty smile. "Yes, I met a guy. His name's Wufei. Want to hear his good qualities? He's a male chauvinistic pig, he has an ego the size of a planet, he's a jerk, a baka, he's very, very, very annoying, short-tempered, sexist, arrogant as hell...."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The boys turned to Wufei.

"What did you do to her?", Quatre asked.

"Man, Wufei, those are your GOOD qualities?", asked Duo.

"Shut up.", Wufei told them angrily.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Celia was yelling and complaining for about five minutes before Nikki yelled, 

"Okay! Okay! We get the picture! And those are only his good qualities?"

"Yup! Shall I begin with his bad qualities?"

"NOOO!!!", yelled the four girls.

"Fine." Then Celia turned to Astrid. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Yessss!!! Okay, we all know that you like Trowa-"

"What?! I do not!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duo turned around to look at Trowa. Surprisingly, Trowa was blushing! Duo waggled his eyebrows at Trowa.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Yes, you do! Stop denying it! Okay, here's your dare: During tomorrow's show, sing 'Thank God I Found You' for him."

"No!! Please!! Please, change it!!"

"Nope. Now, go ask Morgan truth or dare."

"Okay... Truth or dare, Morgan?", Astrid asked with a sigh.

"Both."

The four girls looked at each other.

"Okay.", Astrid said. "Dare first. During tomorrow's show, go on the high wire, while singing 'Split Personality' from Pink, do a 360 degree flip off of it, and land on Draco's back."

"Easy.", Morgan said. The four girls sweat dropped. "What's the truth?"

"What....do...you...think...of....Heero Yuy?", Astrid asked anxiously.

Morgan thought for a moment.

"Nothing."

Morgan turned her empty, soulless eyes on each of her friends. As one, the four girls shivered.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The five male Gundam pilots heard the emptiness of Morgan's voice. They, except for Heero, shuddered.

"D-Doesn't she feel anything?", Quatre asked in a shaky voice.

"Probably not.", was Duo's reply.

While the conversation was going on around him, Heero was immersed in his thoughts. Morgan, what made you so cold, like me?

  
  


* * *

  
  


One by one, the girls fell asleep, until only Morgan was awake.

Quietly, she reached under her pillow for her binoculars. When she found them, she carefully stepped over her friends until she reached the door. Slowly, so she wouldn't wake anyone, she went outside.

Finding a clearing in the nearby woods, she sat down on a boulder and looked to the heavens. There's Orion. And there's the Little Dipper, and the North Star.

Looking south, she saw pinpoints of light moving on the horizon.

Frowning, she lifted her binoculars to her eyes. They were OZ mobile suits-flying straight towards the circus.

Morgan jumped off the boulder and sprinted toward her trailer.

We must ready our Gundams., she thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heero was hacking into a bank on the Internet when he received a message from Dr. J. It read:

**_OZ mobile suits are coming your way from the south._**

  
  


Heero turned to the pilots and started to wake them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The girls climbed into their Gundams and deactivated the cloaking devices.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The boys pulled the camouflage blankets off their Gundams.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Morgan was scanning the enemy lines when she noticed something odd.

"Computer, enlarge enemy mobile suit 139001."

When the computer did so, she discovered that the enemy mobile suit wasn't just any mobile suit. It was the Talgeese, which meant that Zechs Merquise was piloting it.

"Eliza, Nikki, Astrid, and Celia! The Talgeese is here!"

Over the intercom, Morgan heard various curse words. Surprisingly, the most colorful were coming from Astrid.

Suddenly, the computer set off an alarm.

"Five unidentified mobile suits are approaching from the west."

Now what?, thought Morgan.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finally, Heero thought as the boys came to the end of the forest.

Heero quickly spotted the OZ troops, the Talgeese included. In front of him were five, all new Gundams.

"What the....", he heard Duo say.

"I guess we found the five new Gundam pilots.", Quatre commented.

Heero turned his attention back to the Gundams.

One Gundam was red, orange, yellow, and gold. It's weapons were a huge flamethrower and energy staff.

Another Gundam was a deep purple with blue and green highlights. It's weapons were a huge rocket launcher and a huge machine gun.

The third Gundam was dark blue with light blue highlights. It's weapons were: an ice beam cannon, a water gun, and a lighting bolt shooter.

The fourth Gundam was interesting. It was a cross between Deathscythe and Sandrock. The colors were the same. The Gundam also had Deathscythe's scythe and Sandrock's two blades.

The last Gundam caught Heero's eye. It was all black, and it was outlined on the edges in silver. What caught Heero's attention was the amount of weapons it had. It had every single Gundam's weapon. It also had Wing's shield, except it was black and had a black opal located in the center of the shield. It also had a couple of weapons that the other Gundam's didn't have. It had an energy whip, twin samurai swords, a Gundanniam alloy bow with energy arrows, and several other things he didn't know (for him, this came as a shock).

When Duo noticed the black Gundam, he whistled.

"Wow! That Gundam is ready to fight!"

"Come, let's join them. We'll be fighting together.", Heero said.

On a private communication's channel, Heero sent a message to the black Gundam:

**_The Gundam pilots of Wing, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Shenlong are offering assistance. Is the offer of assistance accepted? If so, may we join you?_**

Quickly, a message appeared on his computer screen:

**_Assistance accepted._**

  
  


**_* * *_**

  
  


Eliza watched as the Gundams joined them. Then, once the ten Gundams were together, 

in one group, the split up into pairs.

The Deathscythe Gundam went to her.

Sandrock went to Nikki.

Heavyarms went to Astrid.

The Shenlong went to Celia.

And, 

Wing Gundam paired up with Morgan.

Together, the ten Gundams waited for the OZ troops to attack.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zechs Merquise watched his enemy, thoughtfully analyzing their weapons and the way they were located on the battle field. All ten formed a barrier, thus keeping him from passing through their defenses.

_It seems that there are five new Gundams_, he thought quietly to himself._ So, they teamed up with 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. A wise move. It also seems that I am faced with a new challenge. I love challenges.****_

  
  


* * *

  
  


And, as one, the two sides attacked.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finally, after about half an hour, the battle was coming to an end. Parts of different OZ mobile suits lay littered on the ground, hacked apart by the ten Gundams. After fighting for so long, the ten Gundam pilots had finally been able to defeat all of the OZ troops.......except for the Talgeese and a couple of Leos. After several more minutes, those several Leos were narrowed down to just two...but the Talgeese was still fighting, barely damaged at all.

Seeing that he was losing, Zechs called the order of retreat.

As Zechs was retreating, he saw that one of the Gundams was busy with the two Leos.

Smiling slightly, he lifted his beam cannon, aimed, and fired.

  
  


* * ***__**

  
  


_NOOO!!_, Morgan thought when she saw Zechs target Eliza's Gundam. _I won't let him kill Eliza!_

She pushed her Gundam's engine thrusters to full capacity, trying with all of her might to get to her friend fast enough. Her Gundam flew at a dead sprint toward Eliza, going as fast as it could.

When she was in front of Eliza, she stopped. Morgan crossed her Gundam's arms, shield first, as she waited for Zechs's blast to come. And come it did.

Her whole Gundam shook from the blast. But her Gundam took the blast easily. Once the shock wave had passed her by, she read the computer screen, checking for damage.

_Good_, she thought with relief. _No damage._

Something wet and sticky trickled into her eyes.

And slowly, the world went dark.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Morgan! Nooo! Please respond! Please answer!", Eliza was yelling into the communication consul. Tears were streaming down her face as she desperately called for her friend, begging her to answer.

"Nikki! Astrid! Celia!" she screamed, calling for her friends. "Hurry! Quick! Morgan took a hit for me! She isn't responding! Please, HURRY!!"

Over the communications channel, Eliza heard different curse words and exclamations of:

"What happened?!"

"Is she okay?!"

"We have to help!!"

Soon the three girls's Gundams surrounded Morgan's. After much pulling and yanking, they finally were able to open the cockpit's door. While they were doing this, the boys were patrolling the area for more enemy troops. They came back when the girls got the door to Morgan's Gundam open.

In order to get Morgan out of her Gundam, the girls and guys had to go out of their Gundams, revealing their identities to each other.

When Duo saw Eliza, his jaw dropped.

"Eliza??!!"

"Duo?! You're a Gundam pilot??"

Next, Nikki and Quatre saw each other.

"Nikki?!"

"Quatre?!"

Following them, Astrid and Trowa spotted each other.

"Trowa?!"

"Astrid?!"

And finally, Wufei and Celia spotted each other.

"NOOOOO!!!!! Not **_you_**__ again! There's **_no way_**__ you're a Gundam pilot!!"

"Celia?! You're a Gundam pilot, too??!!"

Finally, Heero appeared.

"Where's Morgan?", he asked the four girls.

Eliza turned to him, crying. "Z-Zechs Mer-Merquise tried to shoot me when he was retreating. Morgan took his hit for me. She hasn't been answering our calls. It's-It's all my f-fault!"

Duo hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Shh. Shhh.... It's all right. It isn't your fault. Morgan did this of her own free will. It's no one's fault."

Heero turned away from this small group and started walking toward the black Gundam. A few minutes later, he came back, carrying an unconscious Morgan in his arms. There was a large cut on her head, just above her right eye. Blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Is she okay?", Nikki asked worriedly.

"I don't know.", Heero stated monotonously.

"Come on, lets go back to the circus. We can tend to her there.", Trowa said. "Can you four hide your Gundams before we go?"

"Yes, we can.", Astrid said. "We have a cloaking device built into our Gundams that is even better than the Deathscythe's cloaking device."

"Really?", Duo asked Eliza with a wounded look on his face.

"I'm afraid so, Duo.", she replied, a grin just beginning to show on her face. And with that, she pushed a small black button on her watch. The girls's Gundams disappeared, much to the guys's amazement.

"What?!", Duo yelled in surprise.

Astrid looked at him and said, "They're invisible to radar, heat sensor, the eye, and several other things. They also use fuel at a_ much_ slower rate than your Gundams."

"They're also quicker, more agile, and more powerful than any of your Gundams, except for maybe Wing Zero.", Celia said.

"Also, like your Gundams," Astrid began, "ours also specialize in certain terrains. My Gundam, Oblivion, the purple Gundam, speacializes in ground combat. Eliza's Gundam, the Gundam that is a cross between Deathscythe and Sandrock, Deathblade, specializes in ground combat, also. As does Celia's Gundam, the red, orange, yellow, and gold Gundam, Fatal Fury. Nikki's Gundam, Wave Walker, specializes in underwater combat. And, finally, the black and silver Gundam, Morgan's Gundam, however is different. It is, perhaps, the most powerful of all of the Gundams. It specializes in all terrain combat, including space. Out of our Gundams, it is best at everything. Fighting, armor, being the most powerful, fastest, and so on. Morgan's Gundam's name is the Nightstalker Gundam."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The group finally arrived back at the circus. They quickly put Morgan in the trailer that she and Eliza were sharing. Heero slowly bent down and gently put her on their couch, acting as if she were a priceless jewel that would break at any minute.

He worriedly checked her pulse, then settled her into a more comfortable position.

As Eliza was watching Heero treat Morgan with gentleness, she realized something. _ He_ _cares for her_, she thought with awe. _Maybe even......No, it's too soon to tell._

In a scared voice, Nikki asked Heero: "Is our Fearless Leader going to be okay?"

"I don't know.", he replied, still watching Morgan's unconscious form. "She might have suffered a head injury when she received the wound."

"Come on, guys. We'd better leave. We can't do anything and we'd only be in the way if we stay.", Eliza said.

So, in pairs, they left.

Before Eliza left, she turned back to Heero and asked, "You'll tell us if there's any change, won't you?"

"Yes."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duo and Eliza were quietly roaming around the circus grounds. When they stepped into the moonlight, Duo noticed that there were tears on her face. Seeing this, he pulled Eliza into a tight hug.

"Shhhhh, Shhhh. Everything's going to be okay, Eliza."

"And what if it isn't?", was her muffled reply as she pressed her face against his shirt.

"It will be. Morgan's like Heero, right?"

"Yes....", was Eliza's puzzled reply.

"Then she'll definitely survive! Heero's been though plenty of explosions and see! He's still alive! He's even blown himself up once! In fact, he's been through so many explosions that Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and I have started to call him Self-Exploding Boy."

A half sob/half laugh came from Eliza.

They stood that way, hugging each other tightly, giving each other comfort, for a long time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nikki tried as hard as she could not to think of Morgan. But, try as she might, the image of what she looked like when Heero was carrying her kept coming into her mind.

Quatre saw the first tear fall.

He gently brushed it away with his thumb. "Why are you crying, Nikki? You know that Morgan's going to be fine."

"What if she isn't?" whispered Nikki.

Quatre took Nikki over to a bale of hay, gently holding her hand. He tugged gently and she sat down with him. Slowly, Nikki began to lean against Quatre, taking in the comfort he so unselfishly offered. Putting his arm gently around her, he then laid his cheek on her head.

"Everything will be fine, I promise,"he whispered fiercely.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Trowa, with Astrid sitting between his legs, leaning back into him, was sitting on some boxes near the lions' cage. The two quiet people were stargazing.

"That's Draco,"Astrid said quietly, pointing to a constellation. "It's Morgan's favorite. Most people don't know it, but she loves legends.......fairy tales.......it's where she got her name from."

"Morgan will be fine, Astrid. She's tough," Trowa murmured into her ear.

"I hope so," the young woman said with a sigh. She leaned her head back, so it rested on Trowa's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She will be."

Slowly, the feeling of peace surrounded them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Celia was NOT happy. She heard the source of her problem following along behind her. Slowly, she turned around.

"Why'd I get stuck with **_YOU_**__?" she asked, glaring darkly.

"Because everyone else paired up,"Wufei said matter-of-factly.

"And didn't you hear me when I said I wanted to be _alone_??"

"Yes, but first I wanted to ask you two questions, then I'll leave."

"Only two?"

"Yes,"was Wufei's reply.

"Fine."

"Do you remember," Wufei began, "when we were fighting at Sally Po's camp, and you told me that a friend taught you everything you know about martial arts?"

"Yes....." was Celia's uncertain answer.

"Who is that friend?"

"Morgan."

"Thank you for answering my first question. Second question: Why do you want to be alone?"

Celia turned her back on him, avoiding his eyes.

"Ahhhh...." Wufei commented. "I see. You want to be alone so you can cry!" Wufei walked over to Celia and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry! You can cry in front of me!" he generously offered.

"Wufei?"

"Hmmmmm?" Wufei asked.

"Get your slimy tentacle offa me!" Celia told him sweetly.

Wufei, apparently not remembering the last time she used her sweet voice, asked, "Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna do this!"

She quickly turned around and kneed him in the groin.

"Ooomphff!!"

Wufei fell to his knees with a thud. Celia walked away from him, smugness practically coming off of her in waves. As she was walking away, Wufei stared at her. _If you were a man,_ _I'd kill you_, he thought. _But then again, I'd never have the pleasure of taming a hellion such as you, Celia; my brave Nataku._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heero gently wiped off the blood that was running from Morgan's head wound. Then he quickly finished bandaging it.

Besides the head wound, he discovered several other cuts. A long, thin one ran across her upper left arm, there were several scratches on her legs, and a thin cut ran across her right cheekbone.

Heero soon cleaned and bandaged all of her cuts, making sure that none had a chance to get infected.

After he was finished, he found a book and settled into a chair, waiting for Morgan to regain consciousness.

Several hours later, when Heero looked up from his book, he saw that Morgan was awake and staring at him.

"Good, you're awake," he said matter-of-factly.

"You bandaged my wounds?" Morgan asked as she slowly sat up, tossing red-orange hair out of her face.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Morgan replied softly.

"It was nothing,"Heero said, shrugging. "I knew how to care for my own wounds. So I treated yours, as I would mine."

Morgan nodded.

"Your friends asked me to tell them when you'd awaken. I'll go and get them now."

He walked towards the door. With a quick backwards glance at Morgan, he left.

Morgan settled back, waiting for the reunion.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heero found Duo and Eliza first.

"Morgan is awake," he said quietly and left.

"See?! I told you everything was gonna be fine!" Duo told Eliza with a grin, once Heero had left.

"I never should've doubted you," Eliza answered him with a grin of her own.

"Well! Hurry up and see how Morgan's doing!"

"Thank you, Duo."

Giving him a quick kiss, Eliza turned and sprinted toward her trailer. Duo was standing there, shocked, a hand to his lips as she disappeared from view.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heero found Nikki and Quatre next.

"Morgan's awake."

Quatre turned towards Nikki. "See, I told you that everything was going to be fine."

"Thank you, Quatre, for giving me the comfort and strength I needed so much," Nikki said softly, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

Giving him a quick kiss, she too ran off, heading towards the trailer that Morgan and Eliza shared. Quatre stared after her, dumbfounded, sharing the exact same reaction as Duo had when Eliza had kissed him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heero found Astrid and Trowa after that.

"Morgan's awake," he told the young woman.

"She is?" Astrid asked him, amazed.

"Yes," Heero answered and disappeared, blending in with the night, off to find Celia and tell her the good news.

"Did you hear that, Trowa? Morgan's awake!" Astrid exclaimed as she jumped out of his lap and landed on the ground below.

"I told you she would be fine," he told her calmly, also jumping down and landing beside Astrid.

"And you were right. Thank you, Trowa, for giving me comfort when I needed it the most."

She gave him a quick kiss, then ran off toward Morgan and Eliza's trailer. Trowa watched her run off, his emerald green eyes wide.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Heero finally found Celia. She was up in a tree, relaxed in the crook of a tree branch.

"Where's Wufei?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Celia gave him a smug smile. "Rolling on the ground somewhere, in pain."

"What did you do to him?" Heero asked, interested and faintly amused.

"You'll find out," Celia answered him, grinning gleefully.

"Hmmmmmm......."Heero commented. Then, "Morgan's awake."

"She is??!! Why didn't you tell me??" Celia exclaimed, glaring down at Heero. She then jumped to the ground and ran off towards the trailer.

_I wonder what she did to Wufei?_ Heero thought to himself as she ran past him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wufei was in the shadows by the road, blending in with the darkness as if one with the night. He watched, faintly amused, and Celia ran past, for all the world acting as if the Wild Hunt's hell hounds were at her feet.

_So......Morgan's up_, he thought, frowning thoughtfully. Then he started to walk towards the trailer, knowing his friends would soon join him. 

   [1]: mailto:TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com



End file.
